Tell Your World
by Akikaze Ryo - Rain55
Summary: Antonio was an aspiring musician, but he was stuck, until he got an inspiration from a music that was apparently made by a boy who made no sound. Spamano. Human AU. Guitarist!Spain x Mute!Romano. Use of Human Name. Cover Pic not mine.


What did I just dooooooooooo...

Well, basically, I'm supposed to finish my other story first, but here I am, writing another story.

This is supposed to be a one shot, but it got out of control a bit.

Basically, I'm posting this just to announce that I will be overseas until end of June so I won't be updating for a while (Yes, there's no internet in the place I'm visiting sadly). But I won't abandon any of my story! Don't worry, I will keep writing it, it may just take some time.

Then I guess, nothing else to say here~

 **Summary**

Antonio was an aspiring musician, but he was stuck, until he got an inspiration from a music that was apparently made by a boy who made no sound. Spamano. Human AU. Guitarist!Spain x Mute!Romano. Use of Human Name.

Note : I do not know much about music and I do not know much about mutism, I'm just inspired to make this story. Feel free to tell me if there is any wrong term or anything weird so I can learn and do better next time, but for now, all about music and mutism are of what I know and of what I (assume) to be true. Soooo, sorry and please forgive me .

Another Note : OOC? I fail at writing France. Wendy is the human name I gave to Wy.

Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia, I do not own any of the song used

Enjoy the story~

* * *

Antonio loved music. His father was a pianist and her mother was a singer. His whole life had been full of music since he was born and he himself had been immersed in it from the time he could remember. When he was a child, instead of playing games like any other children, he took the xylophone and explore the different tunes it could make. His mother taught him vocal and his father taught him the piano, but by the time he turned seven, he grew his love for the guitar. He started to take guitar lesson and in school, he was part of guitar ensemble.

Even after he graduated high school, his love for music did not subside. He started to take a part time job in various cafes as a performer during university. He was also an active band member, performing for a lot of functions during his four years of university life. He did not take diploma in music though, his father had reminded him that being a musician was not easy, so he should take something completely different as a backup. Due to that reason, Antonio had taken accountancy as his major in university and he graduated with diploma in business.

Now though, Antonio was stuck in his pursue of his ideal. He wanted to start his career but he always felt something wrong with everything he did. He tried to perform solo, but he was never satisfied with only one instrument playing and the vocal. In his opinion, music should be richer and more fulfilling, and it was hard to achieve with the limited number of instrument he could play at one time (It was one actually). He tried to perform in a trio with his best friends, Gilbert who played the percussion and Francis who played the keyboard. But the result did not satisfy him either, he felt that the music clash too much. After that, he tried a lot of other variations, but none worked out so far and he was still never satisfied.

It was a clear morning that day and Antonio was resting on his bed, looking at nothing but the white ceiling. He sighed. 'Why couldn't I find it?' he thought inwardly. He had wanted to start his music career right after graduation, but he was determined to start it as perfect as possible. He refused to try it when something was still missing, he refused to do it half assedly.

Suddenly, Antonio's phone vibrated and generated a familiar ringtone. He picked it up from the side of his bed, taking a quick look at the name on the screen before pressing the green button.

"Yes, Francis?"

"Bonjour, mon ami. Today at 12, don't forget we're meeting at my place, yes?"

"Yes, sir. I remember it as clear as the day."

"Good, then see you later."

"See you later." he replied as he turned off the connection from his phone. He moved from his bed at last, reaching for his tuner and started to tune the guitar. He had a performance this afternoon and he prepared himself for it. It was just a small performance actually, the trio was called to perform at the orphanage for a birthday party as the girl had requested live music for her birthday. He did not usually do this kind of stuff (he did not mind it though) but this was a special occasion. It was a request of Gilbert's friend who owned the orphanage itself.

After the preparation was done, he put his guitar on its case and made his way to Francis' place. When he arrived, Gilbert was already there. They made their way to the specified orphanage and by that time, the party already started. The party was held outdoor. It did not take them long to prepare themselves for the performance and soon all eyes were on them. The children were very happy, the girl was ecstatic, everyone loved the performance they made. Time flew away very fast and soon, the party was over and it was time for them to go home. They bid farewell to the owner, an old man with an Italian accent, and left soon after.

"Francis, after today, you will officially be a pedophile." Gilbert said jokingly on the way. Reminding everyone of what happened during the party. Basically, they just found out that Francis treat every girls the same way regardless of their age.

"Oh my, I'm definitely not one, what makes you say so?"

"Come one, she just turned eight you know." Gilbert continued while Antonio just chuckled at the remark.

"She's just too beautiful, I could not help myself."

"See? You are definitely one."

The argument continued for a while before Antonio cut in, "Oh, I forgot something!"

The other two pairs of eyes looked at Antonio with curious eyes, before Antonio continued, "I left my pick in the orphanage. Well, the kids were playing with them just now. I'll go back and get it."

"It's just a pick, let it be, Toni."

"It's one of my favorite pick, I'll get it back. You guys can go first, I'll up with you later."

"One of," Gilbert stressed.

Antonio ignored the last statement, he just waved his hand on the two and made his way back to orphanage to retrieve his forgotten stuff. They were not that far from the orphanage when Antonio remembered, so he reached quite fast and he started his search. Fortunately, he managed to find it quickly. it was in one of the table that had been used during the party, so he just picked it up and prepared to leave once more. That's when he heard a sound from the old building.

It was the sound of a piano. But it was different from any normal piano. It was the sound he was looking for. The melody and the tune fits perfectly to his imagination, it was what he needed to complete his music. Joy enveloped him and he started his search for the source of the sound. He soon managed to find the room where the piano was located and he took a peek from the window. It was more than he could every imagine.

Not only the music was perfect, the person playing it also completely captivates him. It was a young lad with brown silky hair, complete with a curious curl in front. His eyes were hazel and clear, looking deeply into the piano as he continued the alluring melody. His movement was as graceful as a dancer and his lips formed a small smile as the music continues. He was the embodiment of perfection to Antonio.

"It's beautiful" Antonio muttered unconsciously. He did not even know himself at that time, whether he was referring to the music or the person playing.

Upon hearing the word, the person stopped his fingers altogether, his smile faded and his face turned red.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you." Antonio quickly apologize. Inwardly, he was amused that even his embarrassed face was to his liking, he reminded Antonio of tomatoes that he liked so much. The person did not say anything though, he just kept quiet, made a small nod and looked away.

Antonio quickly think, he could not lose his chance. He had found what he was looking for and he could not afford to lose it the moment he found it. Without anymore hesitation, he said in a loud voice, "Hey, I like your music. Would you like to make a duo with me?"

The man flinched. He definitely did not expect something like that to come from a stranger's mouth. He frowned and his mouth now agape, but no words came out from it. He turned his face back and eyed Antonio for a bit, before he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oh wait! I didn't mean to scare you, would you like to at least give me your name?" Antonio tried to catch the man's attention once more, but he was ignored and the man left the room. He really could not lose his chance, so he ran towards the main entrance, trying to find the person who was playing the piano just now.

It was to no avail, when he reached the piano room, he could not find a trace of that person just now. He tried to look around the area but still no trace. In the end, after searching for a few minutes, he decided to go home, disappointed.

* * *

-At Francis' House-

"Are you sure you're not seeing things?" Francis asked, obviously doubting the story he had heard from the brown haired guitarist.

"I'm sure! It was exactly what I was looking for you know? I really want to play music with him." Antonio admitted. He had told his two friends about his search of his ideal music before. Surely, the two could not understand it very well, but they did still support him in that aspect.

"What do you want to do now then?"

"Hmm... He seems to be too old to be in an orphanage," he muttered, it took Antonio some thinking before he was reminded of something, "Oh, Gilbert, you said the orphanage was owned by your friend right? Maybe we can ask him?"

"It was actually my brother's good friend's." Gilbert had answered, "Oh, maybe it's him. Lud's friend is the owner's grandson."

"Hmm, it did make sense. He does look kinda similar with the owner."

"Kesesese, of course the awesome me would figure it out!" Gilbert bragged of himself before he continued, "Anyway, if you want to see him, he is very close to my brother, he actually visit my place quite often."

The trio always met up at Francis' place because it's more convenient, the place was in between Gilbert's and Antonio's house. In addition, he had the instrument they needed in case if they wanted to do some sudden jamming session.

"Nice! Then let's go visit your place next time. Could you set the time for me?"

"You sound like a teenage girl falling in love." Francis commented.

The remark was met with a laughter from all three of them and they spent the rest of the day, chatting and jamming like any other day they had spent together.

* * *

The next day, Gilbert had called Antonio, saying that the his brother's friend was going to visit in the evening to do some group project for the university or something. Antonio would not miss this chance. He called Francis and arranged for them to meet up at Gilbert's place to be able to see that person. To tell the truth, Gilbert and Francis were very curious about the person. They both knew how talented Antonio was and for that person to be sought by him, he must have played a very good music.

Antonio arrived in the Beilschmidt's household along with Francis. He had bring his guitar along, with expectation to meet the person he saw in the piano room. The trio then spent their time as per usual, joking, chatting, jamming, anything they could do in the house.

"You guys must absolutely listened to this, the awesome me just finished writing a new song yesterday!" Gilbert declared.

"Let me guess, is it about 'awesome' stuffs again?"

"Of course, it's going to be titled 'My Song That Was Written By Me, For Me' and it's going to be awesome!"

"Oh God, I bet it's another heavy metal songs about birds and pancakes." Francis facepalmed. It was well known that the white haired German could not write anything but metal and of course, the lyrics and title could not be screaming his name more than ever.

Gilbert did not care about the remark at all and he proceeded to take a guitar, wanting to show off to his two audiences in the room. However, he was cut short when they heard the door bell rang. Soon, they could hear the sound of the door opening and his brother calling from the living room. Gilbert gestured for the two guys to follow him and when they get out of the room, they saw two people in the living room.

One of them was a tall muscular blond guy, Ludwig Beilschmidt which was Gilbert's younger brother and the other was a brown haired guy who looked very small when he was side to side with Ludwig. Antonio recognized the similarity of this guy to the person he saw in the piano room but somehow he was not very sure. Like, there was some kind of aura that raised his doubt on whether it was the same person or not, regardless of their similar faces.

Upon seeing Gilbert and his companion, Ludwig greeted them and introduced his friend to the trio, "Bruder, I'm home. This is Feliciano and Feli, this is my brother, Gilbert, and his friends, Antonio and Francis."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Feliciano Vargas, thank you for helping out at my place yesterday. Wendy really enjoyed her birthday party, she told me that you guys were very cool." Feliciano introduced himself cheerfully and exchanged greeting with the three. Their performance was actually because of Feliciano. He had told Ludwig that one of the children in the orphanage wanted live music or some kind of music performances during her birthday and it was at that moment that Ludwig mentioned that his brother had a \ band and he might be able to get a help from them.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. Good to know you, Feli." Gilbert said, mimicking his little brother.

"That's nice to hear, just call for us if you needed another help. We'll gladly be at your service. I'm Francis Bonnefoy by the way."

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. By any chance, did we meet yesterday? At the piano room?" Antonio did not beat the bushes, he asked the question directly to confirm his doubt. Feliciano looked confused at first, but by Antonio's statement, he could quickly guessed of what had happened.

"Oh, you must have seen my brother. I was out for the whole day yesterday, I could not even attend the birthday party because of my assignment." Feliciano replied matter of factly.

"Brother?"

"Yep, my older brother, Lovino Vargas. He loved to play the piano, so you must have met him instead of me."

Antonio made a mental note to remember his name. Lovino Vargas, even learning his name caused excitement within Antonio. He could not wait to be able to see him and talked to him properly about what he want.

Teasingly, Francis put his hand on Antonio's shoulder and smirked, "You know, this guy have a thing for your brother."

"Francis, I have a thing for his music!" Antonio rebutted, but slight pink coloration on his cheek. Honestly, he could not really deny that he was attracted by the man as well.

"That's the same thing, Toni, just admit it." Gilbert butted in.

Everyone just smiled and laughed, passing it off as a joke. Antonio, though he did not look like it, actually took it quite seriously. He continued after the laughter subsided, "Anyway, could I visit your place next time? I would really like to play music with him."

Feliciano smiled, "You can visit us anytime! I'm sure the children will be happy if you visit too." There was a short pause before Feliciano continued, his smile now had faded, "By any chance, are you going to ask him to like... Sing or something?"

At that time, Antonio realised that he had not actually heard how Lovino sounded like. The day before when he saw him, he did not hear anything coming out of the man's mouth. "Maybe?" He said, still a bit uncertain.

Feliciano hesitated for a moment before he opened his mouth again, "If that's the case, I think you should not bother. Ah, I mean you can still come to our place anytime by any means. But it's like..."

Everyone grew quiet, waiting for the continuation of his sentence.

"My older brother couldn't speak."

* * *

Feliciano and Ludwig had excused themselves to work on their assignment and the trio retreated back to Gilbert's room, to continue their daily ritual. No one spoke about Lovino anymore though, Gilbert and Francis had decided not to talk about him as they expected Antonio to be disappointed with the discovery that the man was mute. It was a lie if Antonio said he was not disappointed. He had wanted to form a duo with Lovino, where he could perform, play music and sing together as a group, as friends. Yet, it did not deter Antonio from seeking after him. His music was still the one he was looking for.

* * *

It was two days after the discovery that Antonio decided to pay a visit to the orphanage. He had learned from Gilbert, who had befriended Feliciano quickly, that Lovino did not go to school. Because of his disability, Lovino found out that it was easier for him to study using online courses and thus he would spend most of his times at home. To be more precise, Antonio was told that Lovino would actually spend most of his days in the music room.

When he reached the orphanage that day, Feliciano had greeted him and told him that Lovino was of course in the music room. It did not surprised him at all, considering he could actually hear the piano's vibration even before he took a step inside the building. The children were happy when they saw Antonio, they had remembered him as the 'guitar older brother' as he performed using his guitar during the party three days before. They actually pestered him to play again but he managed to brush them off, saying that he did not bring his guitar with him (and it was true anyway).

Antonio thus made his way to the music room, as he approached the room in the corner of the building, he could hear the sound getting clearer. It was indeed the same melody as the one he heard a few days before. He could not shook it out of his head, he just could not. Just as he opened the door, the music stopped abruptly.

Lovino stopped his fingers and looked at the direction of the door. He recognized him, it was the weird guy who had appeared a few days ago, asking him to play music together or something.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Antonio said, just to receive a glaring look from the pianist. He studied him again, he looked very similar to his younger brother, Feliciano, just that his hair and eyes were a shade darker compared to his younger counterpart.

"You are Lovino, right? I heard about you from your brother." Antonio continued, knowing that Lovino could not answer back his question, "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Nice to meet you."

He extended his hand, hoping to get a handshake from Lovino, but he was obviously ignored. It did not deter him though.

"Oh yeah, I really love your music! Would you play another piece? I would really love to hear it."

Lovino was slightly taken aback by his request. To tell the truth, it was not uncommon for him to get praised for his music, Feliciano especially always showered him with praises, but he did not like to play in front of other people especially in front of strangers. Lovino decided to remind quiet, he just shook his head slightly, trying to get the older man to leave.

Antonio did not kept quiet, "Oh, you know, I play instrument too! Maybe I should go first." He looked around the room for a little bit and he spotted and old looking guitar on the corner of the room. It was not the best, but it was good enough for him. He picked it up and did a little bit of tuning and strumming.

Lovino looked at him curiously. Usually, people would just leave if he kept quiet, not like he could make any sound from his mouth.

"What song do you like? Classic or pop or, oh, I know! Do you know this song?"

Antonio started strumming his guitar, producing a rhythmical melody. After a few seconds, he started to sing in Spanish, accompanying the ongoing music. Lovino recognized the song, he did not remember it to be in Spanish though.

He had people trying to ask him to play piano. He had people trying to ask him to entertain them. But he had never see someone actually trying to ask him to play music with him. It was something new for Lovino, he did not really know how to react. Lovino had to admit that the man called Antonio played the guitar beautifully though. The melody carried him away, he could not stop listening to every strum he made. Not to mention, Antonio was attractive as well, his slightly messy hair and tan skin fit the guitar perfectly.

By the time the song reached the refrain, Lovino could not stop himself anymore. He just loved music and hearing someone playing guitar live in front of him awakened something within himself. His fingers started to dance on the keys again, matching the melody of the strings perfectly. Antonio did not miss this, but he continued to play and sing as if nothing had just happened. He could not believe it though, their music synchronize with each other better than his expectation.

After hearing the music blend together, Antonio was set. There was no way he would accept Lovino not being his music partner. It was a bump that Lovino was mute, but other than that, he was perfect. The song continued until they reached the second refrain and the melody faded into nothingness.

Antonio had wanted to ask him once more to form a duo with him, but he decided he should not do it too soon. He did not want to push him away after getting the chance to see him. Anyway, he did ask him last time and he ran away. Instead of saying anything, Antonio just smiled at Lovino who was staring absent mindedly at his piano and he started to strum his guitar again, starting another song.

They repeated this routine for a few times. Antonio would start a new song and if Lovino knew the song, he would accompany the guitar with the piano notes as soon as he was able to. If Lovino did not know the song, Antonio would stop and start another song. It was quite easy for Antonio to tell whether the brown haired man know the song or not, he would look at Antonio and his guitar with a curious look when he did not.

Each and every song they played together just made Antonio more and more excited. He was ecstatic about his presence and his music. They played together until the sun set and Antonio realized that it was time for him to go.

"Damn, look at the time now, it's late already." Antonio stood up and put back the guitar on the respectful, "Ah, Lovino, can I visit you again? Next time I'll bring my own guitar! It was fun playing with you!"

Lovino looked at Antonio. It was undoubtedly fun for him to play music with him. Usually he would have played the piano by himself, he did not know that playing with someone else could instill a different feeling in him. However, he was not used to this at all. Since he lost his speech capability, he had been indulging himself in music because no one wanted to be his friends. He remembered it clearly, sooner or later, people who tried to get close to him would say that he was boring and just left him. After some time, he did not bother to find any friend anymore. That would apply to Antonio as well. He doubt that Antonio would actually want to come again. Regardless, he gave a small nod. Deep in his heart, he was hoping for him to visit again.

For Antonio, it was an achievement. Even when he played the guitar, he had not been receiving any response from the pianist, but he just got a response. That meant a lot to him.

"Great! Then see you next time, Lovino!" Antonio claimed excitedly, waving his goodbye to Lovino who was still sitting on the piano chair and excused himself out of the room.

* * *

Now Lovino was left alone in the room, he stared at the piano for a while. It was fun, he thought to himself before he retreated back to his own room.

Lovino was a bit surprised when Antonio made another visit three days later. That time he had bring his guitar with him. They repeated the same routine as their first meeting, but this time Lovino actually took some initiative. Despite his silent treatment to the guitarist, Lovino would start the song once in awhile. Antonio would soon follow through and of course he was happy to see that it was not only him who had the time of their life.

Since then, Antonio would visit regularly, the music room in the orphanage. Lovino was always there when he visited and they would always spend their evening together, playing music without any care in the world. After the third visit, Lovino started to open up to Antonio. Antonio did not miss that and since that day he would spend some time telling stories about himself, music, and anything random that came into his mind. Lovino listened. He would admit that he was not only enjoying the music they shared, he also enjoy the story Antonio shared with him. Basically, Lovino enjoyed the time he spent together with the guitarist.

By the fifth visit, Lovino decided to talk to him. On that day, he had brought with him his tablet. He had never learned sign language, he felt that there was no need for it. Anyway with the advancement of technology, it was easy to make communication with other people regardless of his incapability to speak normally. When he went outside, he would always bring his tablet to communicate with other people. He did not usually carry it when he went to the music room though, people in the orphanage already knew that he did not enjoy people looking at him playing the piano, thus he was left alone. Yet now, he felt that he needed to bring it. He needed to talk with Antonio.

Antonio came soon after, Lovino could hear Feliciano greeted him in the front door. The door to the music room was opened at last and Antonio appeared from the other side.

"Hi, Lovi! Nice to see you again." Antonio greeted with a bright smile. Lovino could not actually remember since when he started to be called Lovi, but he could not care less. Not like he could make a sound to protest. Antonio stopped and looked at Lovino curiously, he had identified a foreign looking object on Lovino's lap. Without any sound, Lovino turned the tablet around, making sure that the screen was facing the guitarist and with the keyboard extension he had on his lap, he started typing.

'Hi'

It was just two letters written on the screen, but it made Antonio's heart soared. At that time, he realized something. He did not want only Lovino's music, he wanted everything about Lovino. He wanted Lovino to talk to him (even using any method), he wanted to see his smile, he wanted to see every side of him. This realization made him blushed a bit but he soon tried to brush it off and try to make a conversation with Lovino, it was his chance, but the only sentence that could came up from his mouth of course, "That's a cool gadget you have!"

Lovino kept quiet this time. The only thing that could came up in his mind was the fact that Antonio was weird. Antonio realized it, he just scratched his head and took his usual seat, but instead of taking his guitar, he put it aside. He wanted to have a chat with Lovino for once.

"Lovi, it's nice to be able to chat with you. Actually, there has been something I want to ask." Antonio said, "You love music, right?"

Unlike the previous encounter, Antonio paused, giving time for Lovino to write out his answer.

'I do'

"I do too! Music lets me runs my imagination. How to put it... Like I feel free in my own world when I play an instrument! I really don't know how to describe it better, but do you get it, Lovi? What about you though? Why do you love music?"

Again, Antonio paused. Lovino did not expect to be asked something like that, he thought about it for awhile and proceeded to type.

'Since I cannot speak, music lets me express myself'

Lovino's answer was matter of factly and in all honesty, Antonio never expected Lovino to be that blunt about his muteness. Not that it bothered him, Antonio took a mental note about that matter.

"That's cool, I do feel that way too. Sometimes emotion could not be described by just words or looks, but music can describe it." Antonio continued, "Do you remember the question I ask you last time? The time I saw you for the first time here."

'I do, why?'

"I want to ask you again. Would you like to make a duo with me? I love you and your music."

Lovino's face turned red in an instant. Did he just heard it correctly? Meanwhile, Antonio just realized the meaning of his own words even though it was not a hundred percent lie. His face turned pink as well.

"Eh, no... I mean... Be my partner? No, I mean... Okay, please form a duo with me!" Antonio at last managed to stay, he stuttered in his words.

The red coloration on Lovino's cheeks had not disappeared completely, but he managed to compose himself and he stared at Antonio. A sad expression could be seen on his face now and he typed another words on the keyboard.

'But I'm mute'

Silence. Lovino now looked down into his keyboard. No one wanted to perform with someone who could not speak, someone who could not sing, that's what he thought. He had prepared himself for Antonio to just leave but instead, Antonio just smiled at him.

"I know." Antonio smiled and approached Lovino, "I know you cannot speak and all, but what does it matter? Your music is beautiful and I love it!" he said, now his smile had evolved into a wide grin.

Lovino was stunned. Why did not Antonio back away? He could not get the reason why, for as long as he knew, people had been avoiding him when they knew that he was mute. Yet, Antonio stayed and he had asked him to be his partner (for music of course). The idea of performing did not sit well with Lovino, he did not like to be seen by a lot of people, but the idea of playing with Antonio enticed him.

'I don't know'

"Come on, Lovi, please? I know! If you agree to it I will be your mouth! Wait, that doesn't sound right." Antonio stopped himself, before he continued, "But I will sing your part and my part, so it's no problem at all. Wait, that's not a duet anymore but hmm..."

Antonio kept correcting himself over his own silly remarks and Lovino could not help but to be amused by it. He actually laughed and let out a small chuckle. Antonio caught that. Lovino's voice was deep and sweeter than what he had imagined, but what made him more surprised was the fact that Lovino could actually make a voice. That meant that there was hope for him to actually speak and sing. He had wanted to tell and ask Lovino more but he stopped when he saw the pianist froze on his seat.

Lovino could not believe himself. A sound came out from his mouth, but instead of feeling happy, he could feel nothing but fear. His face turned pale, his eyes teary and cold beads of sweats forming on his face. He started trembling and hyperventilating soon after.

"Lovi, are you alright?" Antonio asked, his face full of concern. Lovino did not answer, he could not answer. His fingers too shaky to even write an answer. Antonio picked it up quickly, he pulled the trembling body into a hug and slowly stroke his back.

"There's nothing to be feared of, Lovi. It's alright."

It took a while for Lovino to calm down. Even after he calm down, his mood did not get better. Antonio had left early that day, knowing that Lovino was not in the mood to be playing music anymore and he needed some rest. He had told Feliciano about what happened, just to make sure that Lovino was alright before leaving back into his house.

Antonio quickly went into his computer the moment he reached his house. He was curious. Lovino broke down the moment he managed to voice something, was there a reason for it? Was it some kind of illnesses that causes it? He did some research on the internet and after some time, he found something about it. If he could still voice out a sound it meant that it was not permanent and the main cause of it was most probably that.

Trauma.

* * *

Well, that's the first part of the supposed to be one shot. I really hope I can finish this in one or two more chapters .

Do Review and I would like reader's suggestion. I would like to write another side of this, means either Gerita or Pruita. I personally like Pruita more, but idm Gerita honestly, I don't know if I can write Germany well or not though. Anyway, what do you guys think? Not so fast but I will write the side story haha do look forward to it.

Again, thank you for reading, have a nice day ahead~


End file.
